Blade Master
by dragomeir
Summary: What if Naruto was a little more serious? What if he had a better Sensei and team? What if he loved blades and Idolized Orochimaru? What if this all came together into a great story?
1. Chapter 1

(A.N. Okay this is an AU fic. The big ones are: Jiraiya left the village, Orochimaru is good, Itachi killed corrupt clan members. Minor changes are: Anko is Naruto's age, sakura is Lee's age, and Lee is apprenticed to ! Oh BTW I am doing something different with the Genin teams. Obviously! )

(Konaha Academy)

" Hey Anko! Are you ready for the Genin Exams?!" Naruto yelled coming into the classroom. Anko took a moment to examine her loud incoming friend. He was wearing brown cargo pants held up by braided leather belt. At his hip was a simple katana in a blue sheath. Looking up she noticed he was wearing a green shirt that had the sleeves ripped off. She was so focused that she barely registered he was doing the same thing.

As Naruto ran up he looked at Anko with a slightly more … appreciative gaze.( He is 12 people he is bound to start noticing girls) She was wearing a short sleeved burgundy shirt, the sleeves stopping just before the elbow. His gaze traveling downward he noticed she was wearing beige shorts and fishnet leggings.(Look up kid Anko for what she looks like) He sat down next to her adjusting his sword to sit comfortably. " No I have been training for weeks so I can fail." Her voice held so much sarcasm that Naruto actually took out a jar from… somewhere, and bottled it. " Really that's a funny thing to do but whatever." Naruto's response had Anko's face on the floor in moments, " You idiot of course I'm ready! The question is are you ready Mr. Dead last?" Naruto glared directly into her eyes, " Is that a challenge?" Anko smirked, this was going to be good. " As a matter of fact it was. If I finish the exams with a higher score then you then you have to admit that I'm better than you in every way."

Naruto looked appalled by the very idea. Sure Anko was his *cough best cough* friend but admitting she was completely better was just absurd, " What do I get if I win?" Anko was grinning like mad thinking Hook, Line, and Sinker , " Well how about I let you treat me to Dango after the exams." I win I win, if I lose I get free Dango. I am a genius! Now many are thinking there is no way Naruto would fall for this. Of course not but he can't back down now can he. Besides he had a plan BWAHAHAHAHA! " Fine you are on!"

(The tests go as canon except Naruto does better in Academics and Taijutsu and Henge into Orochimaru.)

Naruto left the exam room his head held high. He would not let them see his disappointment. " Hey Anko I will have to take you out for Dango tomorrow I just remembered I have to go talk with the Third. Ok? See you then!" With that he was gone leaving a confused Anko and a smirking Mizuki.

Naruto was walking alone along the Hokage Monument when he suddenly felt a presence, " Who's there!" a dark chuckle was heard as naruto turned around and standing there was … Orochimaru! Yes standing there illuminated by the moonlight was orochimaru arms crossed his face set in a semi creepy semi kind expression. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! It's Orochimaru, WTF is he doing here? "-aruto!" Naruto snapped out of his daze, " I'm sorry what did you say Orochimaru-Sama?" Of course Naruto would never show respect but come on! " I was saying that I have been watching you and have a way for you to pass and become a Genin." Naruto stood there... and stood there... and then, " What? How? Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME !"

Orochimaru's smile got darker and his eyes gleamed with deceit, " Well in reverse order Take a test and all you have to do is steal the Forbidden Scroll and learn something out of it." Before he could even give directions to him Naruto was gone

( Underwater Cave ( Bet you weren't expecting THAT))

Naruto sat in the cave that he had discovered years ago with the Scroll laid out in front of him, " Why?! It just had to be clones. You know what you stupid scroll, I will learn this technique! HAHAHA." Nobody said that Naruto was patient... or sane.

( 3 Hours later )

Naruto had finished the Clone Technique and was only slightly worse for the wear. Gotta love astronomical chakra pools. With a little time left he pulled out another scroll and used one of the most situation specific ninjutsu that he knew. Naruto blurred through eight seals and slammed one hand on each scroll shouting " Text Copy ". The entire Forbidden Scroll slowly wrote itself out on the once blank scroll. " Might as well get some other techniques off this later." Just as Naruto put the scroll away Mizuki appeared. " Haha there you are Demon! How dare you steal the scroll. Then again what should I expect from the Kyuubi!"

At that moment naruto lost it. he was finally tired of being called a demon and a monster. He charged blindly at Mizuki trying to punch him as hard as he could. " Why? Why do you call me the Kyuubi? Do i look like a fox to you?!" When Naruto got close enough to punch Mizuki he was back handed to the floor. " I call you what you are you monster! Afterall you are the one the Fourth sealed the fox into." as those words were spoken Naruto's eyes dulled and he slowly drew his sword. The sword was in no way spectacular but in the hands of naruto it seemed to radiate danger.

He was in a trance, his mind had given control of the body over to his instincts. Naruto stood tall katana held firmly in one hand while his other was balled into a fist. He ran at Mizuki planning on bisecting Mizuki starting at the bottom. Mizuki was already planning on knocking out naruto with a right hook. The fist flew out and missed completely as Naruto had spun just outside of the uppercut throwing Mizuki off balance. Naruto using the momentum of the spin slashed Mizuki's back. However he didn't stop there no he let loose a barrage of slashes ending with him slamming the but of the sword into the back of his skull effectively knocking him out. Just as Naruto was getting ready to finish off Mizuki Orochimaru and the Third appeared both with kind smiles.

"Congratulations you passed Naruto. Honestly we could have passed you at the academy but we needed you to do this for two reasons. First we were hoping you would weed out the potential traitor." When Hiruzen said this he gestured vaguely to Mizuki. " Second we needed to test your abilities. After all not just anybody gets put on a team under Orochimaru." That did it, Naruto the loudmouth, the prankster king, and battlefield tactician extraordinaire fainted. Yep just passed out of the cave floor.

(A.N. Naruto is going to start similar to Canon but be much better later on. Should Naruto learn seals so he can give the weapons he will make special abilities. If not he will get one blade that has an ability I like probably a gift.)


	2. Chapter 2

( A.N. So Naruto will have seals, he will use several swords, and he will most likely NOT! summon snakes. Feel free to make any suggestions on anything. I own nada. )

( Last Time )

Just as Naruto was getting ready to finish off Mizuki Orochimaru and the Third appeared both with kind smiles.

"Congratulations you passed Naruto. Honestly we could have passed you at the academy but we needed you to do this for two reasons. First we were hoping you would weed out the potential traitor." When Hiruzen said this he gestured vaguely to Mizuki. " Second we needed to test your abilities. After all not just anybody gets put on a team under Orochimaru." That did it, Naruto the loudmouth, the prankster king, and battlefield tactician extraordinaire fainted. Yep just passed out of the cave floor.

( Hokage's Office )

Naruto awoke to see Orochimaru and the Hokage staring down at him. He still had a bit of fanboy in him due to Orochimaru. It was in no way that crazy kind of fangirl crazy more like idolization. After all it was Orochimaru that inspired him to master the sword and kenjutsu in general. As Naruto pondered this the image began to get hazy and the text was just about to become italic they spoke up. " Naruto how are you feeling?" The old hokage was very worried considering first he fainted then he got all wavy. " I'm fine but i have a lot of questions. First why did you," he said indicating Orochimaru, " have me steal the Forbidden Scroll. And if you're about not just anybody gets put on a team under me you best explain." Both ninja chuckled at the fact that he thought he could intimidate them. " Well this was orchestrated because Sarutobi hear still had some doubts as to whether you were qualified to work under me. Obviously you have met the qualifications."

Naruto was pissed that anyone thought that he was unworthy but he held it back and decided to finish asking all of his questions, " Alright then next question where the hell is my headband and where is that mystical ninja store?!" He said this with the " Trademark " Foxy Grin, a crazy glint in his eye, AND a deadpan expression. For their part each ninja held their composure well.

How the hell is he able to combine those all into one thing!?

WTF why did I have to get a crazy one?

Like I said they held their composure well. Sarutobi chose to answer this one , " Starting with your headband I will give you the plate before you leave and you can go get whatever color cloth you want. As for the ninja store it is right across from your favorite soda place." Naruto could not believe it. The store where he could buy real gear was so close to his favorite soda shop. ( In this Naruto loves ramen but is almost literally addicted to soda. Think Omoi? and lollipops. )

" Alright I got one final question before I go. How did I do on the actual exams?" He still needed to win the bet after all. " Well a complete analysis of your skills sug-" " Just tell me if I placed higher than Anko." " Fine if you really want to know you did beat her." At that moment Naruto went through several thoughts Yes I beat Anko, I get to treat her to Dango : ), wait I get to treat her to dango :( , I'm going on a date with Anko =]. Every thought happened in less than a second. Naruto at that point had, had enough. He walked out of the office and headed home.

( Academy 1 Week Later )

Anko was worried. Not about the teams like she should be, noooooooooooo she was stuck worrying about Naruto. The stupid blond hadn't been seen all week and now he wasn't even hear for team placements. " When I get ahold of him I'm going to murder him." At that exact moment naruto walked in sporting a new look. He was wearing black anbu pants, a green long sleeved V-neck, and most notable of all was the black headband placed crookedly on his head. As always the sword hung at his hip. " Why would you murder me Anko? If you did that i could never buy you dango.

She was about to yell at him for all the worry he had caused until she fully registered what he had said. She had forgotten about the debt but seeing a chance to embarrass him she went for it, " Why Naruto, are you asking me out on a date?" Now normally Naruto would have gotten red in the face and stutter but he had expected this and rehearsed his answer. " Well since you want it to be one so badly I guess it will be." She was shocked, not only did he respond but in such a manner.

At that moment Iruka walked into the classroom. " Alright listen up I'm going to announce Genin teams. Team Ten will be Chouji, Ino, and Kiba. Your sensei will be Asuma." He paused hearing the two groans and one munch. " Team Nine will be Hinata, Shino, and Sasuke. Your sensei will be Kakashi."This time he was treated to a simple hn. " Lastly Team Seven will be Naruto, Anko, and Shikamaru. Your sensei will be Orochimaru."

At his declaration the entire class minus Naruto fainted. Naruto took the liberty to summon shadow clones to wake them all up. " Okay Anko and Shika follow me the Third told me where we are meeting our sensei." While the aforementioned team had questions they decided it was too troublesome to argue.

( Underwater Cave ( Bet you weren't expecting THAT. AGAIN!))

Orochimaru was meditating when his team entered the cave. "Welcome students. Today we will simply introduce ourselves. I will begin, I like my sensei, snakes, many forms of battle and science. I dislike toads, treason, drugs, and pedophiles. My dreams for the future are to train you guys. OK Shikamaru you are next." Foregoing his catchphrase he began, " I like sleeping, clouds, strategy, and a girl. I dislike work, loud noises, and most blondes. Dreams for the future take over my dad's job." While a little surprised Anko went next, " I like poisons, dango, pranks and an idiot. I dislike spicy things, blood, and predictability. Dreams for the future be a good ninja and have a family." Naruto who had just opened a somehow cold bottled cola began, " I like soda, ramen, kenjutsu, and maybe someone. I dislike perverts, a certain book series, and uniformity. Dreams for the future are make bonds and become the best kenjutsu master." Somehow he had said that all without pause and finished his soda.

" You may be wondering why you were put on a team like this. well the answer is so very simple. You three will be taught everything I know and become my legacy."

( A.N. Sorry about the crappy ending but I was tired. Now I have a question that I need desperately answered. Why the hell do so many people give naruto fishnet shirts? Its not like its for looks because they always cover up the fishnet with a shirt. And it isn't armor because there is no fic where naruto is saved because of his fishnet. Whoever gives me a suitable answer first gets to pick between finding out about the blades or a cyber cookie.)


End file.
